Two Kinds
by dhisbapnai
Summary: Will there be a day when an angel and a demon can be together without a fight? Let alone love eachother? S+S and E+T (oh, and all that diclaimer stuff)
1. meeting an angel and a fallen angel as w...

Two Kinds  
  
The setting sun begins go down for its rest, cherry blossoms flowing through the wind to add onto the scenery's beauty as if it just turned into heaven. A young man with wings looks down at this wondrous site from above and smiled, "How beautiful. its just so peaceful down there." He always loved to gaze from the heavens just to think and relax. As he admired this astonishing vista of Tomoeda, something caught his eye, which seemed to have made the landscape of this little town just perfect, a beautiful young woman just about the same age as he was. She relaxes onto a bench next to a great big sakura (cherry blossom) tree, with her soft auburn hair flowing into the wind. She looked so innocent with her bright emerald eyes glistening in the scenery. The handsome angel blushed at the exquisite site; he especially loved the delicate lips of the young woman, which had formed such a sweet smile. As he was gazing nonstop for quite some time, a tap came upon his shoulder which startled him a bit, he even jumped, "Oh. it's just you Tomoyo, you scared me."   
He went to look back at he was observing, but the young flower was gone, he was very disappointed. "So, what were you staring at Syaoran? You seem to be enjoying it." It was another young lady with long gentle-flowing ebony hair and wings, she was beautiful, however, to the angel boy, she nor any other woman could compare to the one 'angel' he just saw. She giggled as she saw Syaoran blush a tint of red and knew that right away it had to be a girl. She looked over Syaoran's shoulder to have a look of Syaoran's little 'angel', but instead of seeing such beauty, she became horror struck, "What ha. happened??"   
Syaoran was confused and turned back. His eyes widened and in a flash he flew straight down to earth, to Tomoeda. The once beautiful sakura tree that held out tall became shattered and burned. The wind suddenly became harsh, carrying burning sakura petals with it. Everybody runs away from the unexpected event. Syaoran turned into his human form and right away went to get some water to put out the fire. It took some time for the fire to burn out, since it spread out pretty fast. Now, all that's left is a park without any life. Everybody stunned of what had just happened, not knowing what had caused such catastrophe. Syaoran waited until everybody had left for home, so that he could get started using a little magic to help out Mother Nature with it's coming to life once again.   
Syaoran's heart sank, for how such an incident can be so sudden, not so long ago that this bare ground use to be filled with life, he sighed, "What could have caused this?" Without knowing, at the exact same moment, the same girl from before was walking down the street not so far, her hair blowing in the wind. She turned back at the direction she came from, still with that same smile, and caught a falling sakura petal into her palm. She made a little giggle, seeing as the little petal begins to burn and blew it away. She turned back and walked away, giggling as she did. However, as of everybody being busy, having fright burn within their soul, nobody notices the young woman suddenly disappearing out of thin air  
  
~ Somewhere ~  
  
As the setting changes, the young lady came to a place where cries of lost souls could be heard from all directions. Not so far away there was a river of blood and souls, a reign of fire full of torture for all the newcomers, all in all, everything that could be seen was full of pain and evil. Putting this together, she was in hell.no. she was home, "Hey there Sakura, back so soon." A young man, just a bit taller then Sakura with blue hair, the color if the dark of night, and glasses, which had framed his sapphire eyes with such a delicate touch yet still holds a fierceness inside as well. He came behind her and slowly put her into an embrace, giving her butterfly kisses up her neck, however, she pushed him away hard (hey he's a demon. what else.).   
"Eriol. you should know by now. that 'nobody' touches me unless I allow them to."   
"Oo. such an attitude from such a little devil hmm. anyways, how was hell up above?"   
"Why should I tell you? If you really want to know, you go ahead and find out for yourself."   
"Sakura-chan. why are you always so harsh to me?" The blue-haired devil grabbed both of Sakura's hands tightly, so tight that it was hard for her to get away, no matter the pain and embarrassment, she held out an emotionless face. Then, he snickered evilly as he let his tongue slide down her neck. Holding both of her wrists with one hand, and using his free hand to go up her shirt. Sakura, she was cornered with her back to a wall, she did the only thing she could think of was to try and burn the other devil. However, of course. how can fire harm a devil in the first place. So she was stuck into his grasp, until.   
"Eriol enough. let go of her."Eriol stopped and took a look at the tall dark figure whom had ceased his having of fun.   
He snickered, "Why Should? I mean, when did you start to even care about her?" He held a tighter grip on Sakura's arm and kissed it's palm. The tall man glared a death glare towards the young devil,   
"Since never. I have an errand for her." Eriol took another look at the tall man and noticed that he was serious. This gave Sakura the chance to get away since the grip was getting weak. She elbowed the young demon right at the stomach (or so, maybe a little lower?). As she got her advantage of him crouching on the floor to keep all the pain within, she quickly lifted her leg up so high, it seemed she was doing the splits in the air. While she was about to finish all the steps to her amazing drop kick, she was stopped, "Sakura come. now."   
She finished her little routine, now with Eriol onto the floor trying hard to get up, she soon followed, "What do you want big bro?"   
"I saw what you did today, very nice." even though a compliment, he didn't sound at all impressed. He was tall, with dark that gave his image that can terrorize a person with his gaze and his hair was no different.   
"Thanks, but I was just bored."   
"Whatever. Did you notice an angel that came down to put out your little gag afterwards?" He halted in front of his little monster of a sister, yet his back still turned to her.   
"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura said confused and surprised.   
"I mean an angel came down and put out your little game, he renewed all the life that you supposedly taken away." the older devil explained at such a serious matter and tone, anger began to rage within him for her carelessness.   
"That son of a."   
Before Sakura can say anything else, she was interrupted by a lower ranked devil calling for her bigger brother's assistance, "Touya we need you!" Which was a bad idea, since that has broken up the cage that contained Touya's madness within. which is now all out. The poor thing was nearly killed by all the aiming fireballs flying towards him. Good thing that all the devils had a little training, but it was still a bare miss. All the blasts from Touya soon came to a stop.   
"Can't you see I'm busy here!?" Touya yelled out furiously, "Let me finish my conversation here! Don't ever interrupt again while I'm talking business!" He soon turned to his young sister, still hearing the other nearly-dead low ranker cursing his head off.   
"Why the hell are you telling me this?" Sakura gave a tone of boredom.   
"Well, the angel is named Syaoran, he's one of the best I've heard. and you are one of the best here. I believe that you can take him. I want you to take him down."   
Sakura snickered, "Whatever, sure, I guess I can have just a little fun, right? Plus, it's getting really boring, nothing is ever a challenge. even though taking down some sissy angel wouldn't be much of a challenge. but still."   
"You always think so highly for yourself you know?"   
"And your point is?"   
"Nothing, just go along little kaijuu, go play with your new found toy. And remember not to keep your guard down" 


	2. their encounter and what connection is t...

OK... this isn't my best work for I sort of rushed it, since as it's been a loooooooooonnnnnnggggg time since i wrote it... man... SORRY!!! plus, i had sort of writer's block... yea and i'm so busy... (yea yea excuses...)... well HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! My, new years resolution is to finish my stories THIS year... hehe... ttyls~  
~ Heaven ~  
  
"Syaoran! Are you alright?"  
  
Syaoran looked up at his dear friend, "Yes, I am fine Tomoyo… No worries," he smiled.  
  
"No worries!? I was worried sick! I'm so glad you are O.K.! And now I can tape you even more… You are so cute!"  
  
The chestnut-haired angel of a man chuckled at his friend and sighed, "For all the time I have known you, you never change… Oh and thank you… Thank God… I wonder how all this happened anyway…"  
  
Tomoyo interrupted with wide-eyes, "I think I know! I bet you it was the doing of that devil girl, Sakura…"  
  
"Tomoyo, you know you shouldn't be pointing fingers at anybody…"Syaoran replied as if a parent speaking to a child.  
  
"But Syaoran! It's true… even some angels that were on watch thought they saw her… So please, promise me, be careful…" her tone became even more serious and worried.  
  
Syaoran was surprised of his dear friend's words, but then smiled and nodded, "Yes, I promise."  
  
That next day, Syaoran wanted to go back to the park to check on everything, "Yes, everything is fine… well, since it's such a beautiful day, I guess I can stay for awhile." Syaoran took a small walk for awhile and then sat on the bench which the woman from the previous day sat on, under the cherry blossom tree. He sighed, then breathed in the scent of nature and smiled. His eyes began to droop from all the magic that has been drained from him, he decided to take a short rest.  
  
Without knowing that Sakura was also there, to go and look for the angel… if he returned, "The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime," she snickered, "well, in this case… it's the good guy being chased…" As time went by, she became restless. The park was deserted, maybe the people were still a bit delusional from the previous event, however why is that little thing to stop from coming? 'Weaklings,' Sakura thought. As she was walking, she spotted a man on a bench not so far away, she was about to walk towards the sleeping man, however something caught her wrist.  
  
"Well looky here… Seems we caught us an angel Max… and a very pretty one at that…"   
  
"Really? Jae, by the way she dresses I wouldn't be surprised if she was the devil's woman… Sexy…" The other man 'Max' pinched Sakura's ass, of which she tried to ignore since as the one 'Jae' still had a hold of her hand. There were three men, more like kids in Sakura's perspective, seemed to be in their late teens. All three also seemed to have come from some type of gang, either that, or they are just wanna-be's.   
  
Sakura frowned, "Let go of me you fucking idiots! Or else…" The guys laughed, one still having a good grip around the demon's wrist. In a distance, Syaoran opened his eyes from all the screaming and yelling. He thought of it as a damsel in distress type of event, and of course, being the angel he is, and meaning this in a literally matter, he ran to where all the commotion was heard. Indeed he saw some gang trying to take advantage of some woman, however what surprised was…  
  
"Or else what?" the boy teen, whom has Sakura in his on grip pulled the beauty closer to him and began to rub her ass.  
  
"Or else you'll never wish you were even alive… yet alone have encountered with the devil herself…" The guys laughed even harder and approached closer to Sakura yelling and waiting for their turn. Sakura glared at them hard and kicked poor Jae where his precious treasures were, he didn't see it coming.   
  
All the guys were shocked, as was Syaoran, as the young boy fell to the ground holding his groin. The rest if the so-called 'gang' of three started to back up, but thought against thinking that some 'woman' shouldn't be hard to handle, yet alone that she was outnumbered. They began to approach her once more, stepping over Jae as he laid on the ground. Sakura smirked and got into a fighting stance. For about five minutes, Syaoran watched the scene with a bit amusement, he would have helped the young woman, but from the look of things, it seemed that the boys were in need of more work then she. If only they weren't the ones who started it, and that fact that the victim was a female, he didn't want to intrude of the little hassle.   
  
"Next time, think again before trying to miss with someone like me!" Sakura yelled. With her back towards Syaoran, he didn't see the glow in her eyes and visible fangs as she glared and hissed at the men, whom ran from fright towards their jeep. Sakura turned a regain her composure, "Damn kids…" Without knowing, one of the boys, 'Max,' took out an object, a gun, and pointed it towards the woman and shot. Everything happened in slow motion, as Syaoran tackled down the unknowing woman, away from the bullet, "What the fuck!?" The shot was heard, the kids laughed as they drove by.  
  
"Are you ok miss?" Syaoran opened his eyes and gazed at the 'angel' below him. Sakura's eyes opened as well, having their eyes locked, amber met emerald (yes, I know that saying is used very frequently). All of a sudden both saw a flash of light:  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Hey!" a young teen with honey-brown hair was running with the wind. A young man, with brown hair seemed a bit older the girl, turned around towards the voice and smiled. He had his arms wide open for the girl to run into, of which she did. Unfortunately he lost his balance and they fell together, with the beauty on top of the handsome boy. They both blushed which was noticeable for anyone to see, as well as that they were the perfect match for each other. They both gazed into each others' eyes and their faces began to come closer…  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
Syaoran shook his head as Sakura blinked back away the unusual flashback, or was it a flashback? She just couldn't see it straight for it was a blur and the voices were hard to hear, all she remembers from this uneventful event was that it hurt her head… and at heart, same went for Syaoran. They both shook off the feeling and gazed at each other once gain. Sakura was the first to speak, "I would be fine, if only you were to get off me." Syaoran blushed and stood up, he held out a hand to help woman, yet she didn't take it. Sakura stood up, and cleaned off her clothing. Syaoran noticed the woman from the previous day, she was beautiful to his eyes. She didn't say anything but began to walk off without a word.  
  
"Hey wait!" Syaoran jogged up to the girl, of whom didn't stop walking nor turn, "Are you sure you are ok?" He grabbed a hold of her wrist, he didn't know what was possessing him of his actions, but he just had a feeling that he knew her, and he wanted to know what.   
  
"You know, you save me from these crazy son-of-a-bitches, and now you are doing the exact same thing they were…" Sakura's words trailed off as she turned and looked at the beholder of the amber eyes, she had to admit that he was handsome. She couldn't explain the sparks that occurred just now as he took hold of her hand. It was a gentle touch and as she gazed into his eyes, as he did hers, they were both in a trance. Well, for a moment, until Sakura noticed that she, a devil, was becoming weak amongst some weakling. If anyone found out she would lose her reputation. She twisted her arm in order for him to lose his grip and glared at him, "Would you just leave me alone!?"  
  
Syaoran looked at the woman, and noticed his actions after she yelled bringing him back to reality, he looked down as if the ground was the most interesting thing in the world, his face was red from embarrassment, "I'm sorry…" He turned the opposite way and left. Sakura stared at his descending figure and sighed. She felt pain at heart, with guilt in mind, but shook it off as she remembered her task. She walked off the opposite route towards the horizon and disappeared in thin air. 


	3. Devil's little game of tag to be more sp...

~ Back in hell ~  
  
A screeching scream could be heard throughout the underworld, even over all the other screams of anger and pain, of sadness and hurt, yet this scream wasn't just any scream. It was scream of a demon… none other than Sakura, "Goddamn it! People like him pisses me off! He's such a fucking fag! I goodie goodie!" Every insult she put out she punched the burning rock walls with anger, creating cracks and dents on the black marble. "People like him I'd like to kill!" Her eyes became darker, then shined into a silver like color as if she was possessed… Her hair began to rise with the harsh wind that surrounds her, her screams echoed throughout the demon palace. She punched more and more, creating holes through the hard rock.   
  
Then she took a nearby human, whom was in chains, but now her arms are broken from the pull, with the chains still hanging with no wall hooked. Sakura choked the little girl hard, her long nails dug through the child's neck. She cried out in pain as she tried to support herself from holding on to Sakura's arms, even though it was hard since as she was off the floor. Sakura took the body and threw it to the wall, having the poor girl break her back and neck. She yelled from all the aches, for she can't die since as she is already in hell, she has to suffer the pain for eternity like all the rest of hell's occupants.   
  
Next, Sakura took a man by the hair and kneed at his stomach, then face. The man coughed out blood, and more blood splattered the already bloody floor as Sakura kept hitting him with more force with each punch and kick. Finally, held the man's shirt with her left, and forced her right hand through his heart as she grabbed it. She dropped the body, still holding onto the beating heart. More blood squirted onto her clothing as she crushed the heart with her hands and nails. She was about to find another victim, until she heard someone chuckle behind her, which took her out of her trance.  
  
Eriol clapped his hands as he came out of the shadows, "Well done my dear cherry blossom…" Sakura glared at her fellow demon, but smirked as she saw the crushed heart in her hand. She dropped the bloody organ on the floor, and licked off the blood from her delicate fingers. As Eriol walked toward Sakura, he kicked the Sakura's last victim away from his path still chuckling evilly, "I saw what happened to you today… Very smooth… First you get caught by wimpy teenagers… and then this son of a bitch comes up to you… You seemed to be attracted at Mr. Goodie Goodie…" Eriol took Sakura's hand and licked the rest of the blood off. Sakura frowned and twisted her arm, having her to take hold of his hand instead, and she tried to twist his wrist. However, Eriol went fast and elbowed the female devil in the stomach before she could do anything. Sakura gasped, but regained composure in an instance. She snapped her fingers, and the next thing Eriol noticed was that he was pinned to the wall, hands and feet spread. Sakura smirked as she approached her now trapped victim, while as Eriol just smiled his mysterious smile towards his capturer.  
  
"I never let my guard down dear Eriol…" Sakura whispered seductively in Eriol's ear as she pressed her body against his. Eriol moaned as Sakura ran her soft fingers all over his hard chiseled body. She nibbled the demon's left ear, then bit it hard. Eriol groaned in pain, yet he was being aroused. They didn't have feelings for each other, being demons, this sort of thing was just a game. A game to see who can be more evil, harsh, and seductive than the other, which seems so far, Sakura is winning. Sakura ran her hands up his thighs, towards his groin. Eriol moaned at first, but to his surprise Sakura grabbed harshly where it hurts, dug her nails and made a small, yet painful twist, "But it seems that you have let your guard down quite nicely my friend…" Sakura smirked hearing Eriol's high-pitched scream fill the air.   
  
"Alright! You win!" Eriol screamed again, "Shit Sakura!" Sakura smirked in satisfaction and let go of Eriol. She snapped her fingers letting Eriol fall to the ground hard. He crawled into a ball trying to sooth his pain, "Damn it Sakura… You little bi…"  
  
Sakura shook her finger, "Don't insult me Eriol-kun," she emphasized the syllable 'kun' in an all too innocent voice, "You wouldn't want that to repeat itself once again now do you? I didn't think so… Have a nice day bastard…" Sakura turned her back as she walked away, but when she was just a few meters away, she turned back. "Oh, I wanted you to know that what happened up there was a stupid act to reel in the fucking bastard of an angel… So get it through your mind and stop stalking me!" She left the scene by her usual exit, by disappearing. Eriol sat up and smirked as he looked at where Sakura was just at. He shook his head as he too got up and disappeared as well.  
  
~ At Heaven's Gates ~  
  
"I wonder who she is…" Syaoran wonders as he approaches the golden gates in the clouds. He noticed someone approaching him, "Ah, hello there Tomoyo-dear. How are you doing?" They both gave a peck on each other's cheeks in the sign of greeting.  
  
"I'm fine thank you… Syaoran-kun, where'd you go? I was worried for you disappeared again…"  
  
"Don't worry about me, you always do… I'm happy you would care so much. I was just out for a stroll and you know I can't take care of myself on Earth…"  
  
"Well, I'm just worried, because I know for one thing us immortals loose power when we stay there too long. You've been going there non-stop… Please calm down and relax once and for awhile… For all your friends' sakes, including me… Please… Another thing is that, since that incident with the fire, I know that Sakura will come out again… I don't want to see you hurt… You are my best friend!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled at his friend's concern, "Don't worry… I promise I won't get hurt… I'll be fine… Hey, I'm not the only one who disappears either… so don't start lecturing me dear…" Tomoyo's face tried to keep straight, but she couldn't help it…  
  
"I guess you are right, as always… But you promised no to get hurt… So if you do… I don't know what I'll do… " Tomoyo demanded.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo," Syaoran gave another peck on her right cheek, and they entered the gates together, talking about little nothings.  
  
~ * ~  
  
A girl ran with tears from her eyes, eyes that were colored an magnificent green… more like emeralds filled with terror as she ran from a shadowed figure from behind. She then tripped twisting her ankle, as she cried out in pain. The figured ascended towards her, she tried to back away, but her arms were too shook up that she couldn't get very far. All she remembers were piercing amber eyes as he bent to look at her, then she blacked out…  
  
~ * ~  
  
Sakura jumped up from her bed, sweat perspired throughout her body. She was gasping in for hard breathes, and her heart raced, "What the fuck was that?…"  
  
A/N... to answer all your questions, you have to read the story... all the answers will be answered... I have many twists planned to make it kind of interesting... so yea... the past will soon reveal... ciao~ 


End file.
